Una chica nueva
by TsukiyomiYuki
Summary: Ikuto es un estudiante con notas altas, todo cambia en un día; llega una estudiante nueva, al conocerla siente algo por ella, decide ayudarla a estudiar, pues está un poco atrasada. ¿que sucederá? ¿amigos o algo más? AmuxIkuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo aquí de nuevo, les dejo otro fic mío de esta linda parejita (es que me encanta XD). Si, si, soy algo mala en escribir, pero apiádense de mí. Espero que les guste, claro, me encantaría que leyeran todos mis fics.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (es broma, no se la tomen a mal). La verdad odio a Tadase, por eso solo me dedico a pensar que talvez Peach Pit le den pena los fans de la pareja Amuto. Algún dia Amuto dominara el Universo y posiblemente la mente de las fans de Tadase, (nuevamente es broma).**

_**Una chica nueva**_

Era una mañana muy linda, los pájaros cantaban y un chico de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, se encontraba todavía en la cama.

-¡Ikuto!, despierta-nya ya es tarde…

-Es muy temprano…

-Son las 7:30 las clases empiezan dentro de media hora-nya

-¡¿Qué?! –se levanto corriendo y se fue a bañar lo mas rápido que pudo, al salir, se vistió enseguida, se peino y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días Utau

-Buenos días, ¿vas a desayunar?

-Sí…

-Que alegría, prueba mi ensalada

-¿Por qué estas muy feliz?

-Porque un chico me invitó a una cita, bueno yo me voy… ¡cuando te vayas al colegio asegúrate de tomar la llave!

Ikuto terminó de desayunar, se cepillo, tomó la llave y se dirigió al colegio. Caminaron un buen rato por el parque y Yoru empezó a fastidiar a su dueño diciéndole:

-Si tal solo tuviera amigos chara no me fastidiaría en ir contigo-nya

-Yoru, algún día tendrás amigos aparte de mí, pero guarda silencio ahora

-Después de clase podríamos ir al parque, ¿no?-nya

-Está bien, pero guarda silencio

Cuando llegaron al colegio, Mine una chica de 16 años se acercó al chico y le dijo:

-Ikuto-kun, ¿Cómo puede ser que un chico como tú, apuesto y gentil, no tenga novia?, si quieres yo lo podría ser

-En ningún momento se te ocurra tomarla como novia-nya, es muy horrible-nya

-Crees que yo la aceptaría, todos la tachan de rara… -murmuró a Yoru

-Ikuto…

-Ah, Kaoru, ¿que pasa? – (Kaoru era amigo de Ikuto desde el primer curso)

-Van a empezar las clases…

-Ah, vamos

Ambos llegaron a su salón y todos estaban murmurando:

_-Esa chica de la sala de maestros es nueva…_

_-¿Quién será?_

_-Dicen que estará en este salón… _

Ellos no les prestaron atención a los demás y se fueron a sentar, y todos se callaron cuando llegó su sensei.

-Buenos días alumnos, antes de pasar lista, les presentaré a una nueva alumna. La chica entró al salón e Ikuto seguía conversando con Kaoru y el sensei se dio cuenta y…

-Tsukiyomi-kun, Tamura-kun, por favor guarden silencio -los dos se viraron para ver al frente e Ikuto veía fijamente a la nueva alumna, le llamó la atención que ella tenga tres guardianes chara y la siguió mirando

-Ella es Hinamori Amu, es nueva, así que trátenla bien, a ver… te sentaras… -el sensei empezó a ver todos los lugares vacíos y miró la silla que estaba a lado de Ikuto y siguió hablando –te sentaras al lado de Ikuto-kun. La chica se sonrojó.

El chico se asustó cuando Kaoru le tiro una nota:

_Todos te tienen envidia amigo, esa chica es muy linda… _

_pero no me interesa. Al bobo de Kakuzu le encanto…_

_ten cuidado, porque se ve que te interesa. No te preocupes…_

_comienza, háblala… porque te aseguro que tal vez te haga caso…_

_Buena suerte… hermano… _

Ikuto se sonrojó y viró a ver a la chica, quiso hablarla, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Amu se dio cuenta de que el la observaba y viró a verlo, el chico parecía estar hipnotizado y no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, hasta que ella lo habló:

-Hola, me llamó Amu, podríamos ser amigos, ¿no?

-Claro, tal vez… -abrió su libreta y comenzó a dibujar a Yoru

-Me veo genial-nya

Amu se dio cuenta de que Ikuto un guardián chara y le pregunto en voz baja

-Oye, tu igual tienes un guardián chara, ¿verdad?

-Ah… si, y tu tienes tres…

-Oye, Ikuto, de quien son esas guardianes chara-nya –preguntó Yoru mientras señalaba a Ran, Miki y Suu, que estaban jugando fuera del salón

-Son de la chica nueva, ¿Por qué?

-Iré a jugar con ellas-nya –salió por la ventana que estaba abierta

Ikuto solo mostró una leve sonrisa hacia Yoru, el se alivió de que Yoru habia encontrado más amigos con quien jugar. En su casa, Iru y Eru jugaban muy poco con el, por los viajes que hacia Utau. Pero en ese momento, Yoru estaba feliz. Terminaron las clases y el profesor dijo:

-Hinamori-san, la chica nueva, tiene que saber todo lo que ya vimos en estos dos bimestres. Quisiera que alguno de ustedes le ayudara estudiar para que se nivele. ¿Quién de ustedes se anima?

No hubo respuesta.

-Si nadie quiere… escogeré quien será de ayuda… -empezó a buscar al adecuado hasta que miró a Ikuto y dijo:

-Tsukiyomi-kun, tus notas no son tan malas, podrías ayudarle…

El solo miraba por la ventana a su chara divertirse y sonrío de nuevo

-Tsukiyomi-kun…

El volteo la cabeza y miró a su profesor y dijo:

-Como sea…

-¡¿QUE?! –Mine alzó la voz- no puede ser Ikuto-kun…

-Mine-san, ¿podrías guardar silencio? –respondió el profesor

-Es que Ikuto-kun ha aceptado

-No hay nada que yo pueda hacer…

-Ne, ne, Ikuto, ahora tu serás el profesor –murmuró Kaoru- será divertido

-Supongo…

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde.

Todos salieron del aula, menos Ikuto y Kaoru; que estaban terminando la tarea, aunque era para el dia siguiente. Yoru seguía jugando con Ran, Miki y Suu. Ikuto salió del salón. Kaoru se despidió de el para alcanzar a su novia por el pasillo. El ojiazul encontró a Amu sentada en la banca, mientras veía a los guardianes chara jugar. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado y ella solo volteo a verlo y dijo:

-Tienes un guardián chara muy lindo

-Tu igual… pero solo que son tres. Yoru siempre ha querido más amigos con quien jugar, porque los de mi hermanita viajan junto a ella y hay veces que nunca están en casa.

-¿Tienes una hermanita?

-Hoshina Utau

-Ah, ella es cantante, es mi Idol favorita.

El chico le mostró una leve sonrisa y se levantó de la banca y dijo:

-Ya es hora de irnos Yoru, se hace tarde.

-Pero no quiero-nya, por fin me estoy divirtiendo-nya.

-Eso será el lunes, venga vamos

Yoru puso una cara triste y las otras también. Amu veía alejarse a Ikuto cuando sus charas le dijeron:

-¿Por qué no los invitas mañana al parque, así podremos jugar con el? –preguntó Ran

-Me siento mal por el –dijo Miki

-Es muy lindo y aparte me divertí jugando con el-desu –dijo Suu

Ikuto ya iba a doblar en la esquina, pero Amu lo habló

-¡Ikuto!

El se detuvo y Amu se fue corriendo junto a el y le preguntó

-¿Ti-tienes a-algo q-que ha-hacer ma-mañana?

-No…

-Po-podemos i-ir a al-alguna pa-parte c-con un-nuestros ch-charas, ¡las mías quieren jugar con el tuyo!

-Vale… Yoru se muere por jugar…

-¡Claro que iremos-nya!

-Nos vemos… Amu…

La chica se sonrojo un poco, y dijo:

-A las 6:00 de la tarde si no te importa…

-De acuerdo…

Ella se sorprendió, al ver la actitud de sus guardianes chara. Se dirigió a su casa. Cuando llegó, sus padres le preguntaron como le habia ido en su nueva escuela. Subió a su recamara y se tiro en su cama y comenzó a pensar

_-Es la primera vez que salgo a solas con un chico. Debo de verme mejor, le pediré ayuda a Miki, pero… porque al conocerlo, sentí como si mi corazón quisiera salirse y además… al despedirse de mí, mencionó mi nombre dulcemente y sin conocerme del todo acepto mi invitación. Ah… esos ojos azules… me encantaron…_ -mostró un leve sonrojo- _creo que sin conocerlo del todo me estoy enamorando de el… _-se quedó dormida.

Al dia siguiente se levanto con ánimos y bajo a desayunar; platico con su familia sobre lo que habia pasado en el primer día. Aunque fue viernes. Le comentó que un chico la ayudaría para que no se atrasara. Su padre se desmayó. Ami le empezó a decir que quería ser como Utau y así su padre reaccionó. Terminó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

**Este es el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Envíenme reviews para que yo pueda mejorar. No lo olviden AMUTO ES LO MEJOR QUE HAYA PASADO EN SHUGO CHARA! y también: Odio a Hotori Tadase. Los espero mañana con el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara, por ahora.**


	2. Un helado de chocolate lo dice todo

**Capítulo 2: Un helado de chocolate lo dice todo.**

-Al fin llegó sábado, al fin… me siento libre… -dijo Amu

-Deberías preocuparte en tu cita de las 6:00, Amu-chan… -respondió Ran

-Ci-cita… e-esto n-no es una ci-cita…

-Como tú digas-desu…

-Suu… e-esto es culpa de las tres…

-Solo te dimos una sugerencia y aceptaste sin dudar –respondió Miki

-Eso no es cierto… -dijo la pelirosa un poco sonrojada

-Creemos que te estás enamorando sin dudar de Ikuto-san –dijeron las charas en coro

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Claro que si, lo demuestras demasiado –dijo Ran

-Primero; te sonrojas al conocerlo-desu

-Segundo; el también se sonroja al verte, Amu-chan –prosiguió Miki

-Tercero; lo invitas a una cita, el acepta sin dudar… -dijo Ran

-¿Y? –preguntó Hinamori

-¡Estarán completamente solos!

Amu se sobresaltó al escuchar la última palabra: _solos. _

-¿So-solos…?

Todas las charas asistieron con la cabeza.

_-Demonios, se han dado cuenta… pero que digo, ellas son mis charas, deben saber lo que pienso…_

-Amu-chan, en vez de pensar en tonterías deberías pensar en como vestirte para la cita

-¡No es una cita…!

-Aja, como tú digas… -respondió Miki

-Como sea… Miki quisiera que me ayudes

-Como tú digas…

Amu se probó varios modelos. Estaba indecisa, aun no elegía, hasta que el último le encanto; era un vestido azul de tirantes que tenia varias "x" como adornos, la parte baja estaba hecha a manera de tablones, botas de color negro que le llegaban antes de las rodillas, su cabello lo dejó suelto en cada lado tenía un broche de una "x".

-Miki, eres genial…

-Gracias, Amu-chan.

-Lastima que aun sean las 1:30 p.m. –dijo Ran

-Solo faltan cuatro horas y media-desu…

-No se preocupen chicas, el tiempo pasa volando

La chica se la pasó de maravilla esas horas restantes. Jugaba, leía, gritaba, hasta que…

-¡Amu-chan, son las 5:15!

-¿Qué…? –olvidó completamente su (dizque) cita.

Se baño rápidamente. Al salir le pidió a Miki que la ayudara a vestirse.

-¡Dibujo, dibujar, dibujando…! –dijo Miki mientras hacía movimientos con su brocha.

Al terminar, las charas quedaron fascinadas al ver a su dueña tan bonita.

-¡Te ves genial…! –dijeron en coro

-Gracias, chicas… -contestó la chica algo apenada.

-¡Vámonos, Amu-chan!

-Si…

Las cuatro se encaminaron hacía el parque. Las charas estaban muy emocionadas, que hasta hacían planes. Mientras que Amu por su lado, solo pensaba

_-¿Cómo es posible…? estaré a solas con Ikuto, esto definitivamente debe ser un sueño… Ran, Miki y Suu dicen que me veo bonita el día de hoy… pero Ikuto, ¿Cómo irá vestido? claro, mis charas tienen razón, tan solo verlo hoy, me di cuenta que me he enamorado de el, pero por ahora, no creo que sea buena idea confesárselo, Ikuto… te quiero, pero los dos no nos conocemos del todo, además, creo que existe una posibilidad que el también este enamorado de mí… o tal vez no… se que quiero decírselo hoy, pero… el solo irá porque su chara quiere jugar con las mías, Ikuto, de ahora en adelante, para mí eres más que un compañero… _

-¡Llegamos, Amu-chan…! –dijeron las charas

-Ah, si… -contestó mientras se sentaba en una banca verde

-Allí viene Ikuto-san y Yoru-desu

-¿Eh…?

-¡Yoru! –gritaron todas

-Allá voy-nya… -respondió Yoru- me voy Ikuto

-Sayonara… -contestó el ojiazul mientras miraba a Amu

Se comenzó a acercar a ella. Ikuto se vistió muy lindo (es mi opinión) tenía una camiseta blanca, encima llevaba una chamarra negra, un pantalón negro y su cinturón blanco (acuérdense, se vistió de la misma manera cuando fue por primera vez en casa de Amu) y un collar de una cruz que pasaba sobre el pecho.

-Buenas, Amu… lo siento, llegué un poco tar- el neko dejo de hablar al ver a Amu –te ves bella

-¡¿Qu-queeeeeee?!

-Te ves muy linda el día de hoy…

_-No, no puede ser… Ikuto me ha dicho que veo bella y linda, pero el también se ve MUY guapo, ah, cuanto deseo decirte lo que siento por ti… _-pensó Amu

-Gra-gracias, tú también te ves lindo…

-Gracias, espera aquí

-¿?

Amu se quedó sentada en la banca a esperar a que Ikuto regrese. Se quedó viendo a sus charas jugar. Al cabo de 5 minutos el chico regresó.

-¿Esperaste demasiado…?

-No, está bien…

-Toma… -el ojiazul le entregó un helado de chocolate

-Gracias, me encanta el chocolate…

-¿En serio? a mi también…

Ella se sonrojó al oír esas palabras.

-Sabes… -decía Ikuto mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirosa- ayer que fue tu primer día en la escuela, estuviste un poco nerviosa, al verte… sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes…

-¿A-a qu-que t-te re-refieres…?

-Kaoru, me dijo que… todos me tienen envidia

-¿Envidia?

-Porque tu lugar está al lado del mío

-Ka-kaoru debe estar loco

-Nunca lo ha estado, lo conozco desde que era pequeño, mejor dicho, es mi amigo de la infancia, además… tú eres una persona agradable

-¿?

Estuvieron un buen rato callados. Amu al no decir nada, comenzó a comer su helado. Por su parte, Ikuto no la dejaba de observar, parecía que en ningún momento deseaba dejar de mirarla. Enseguida dibujo una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Para después…

-Amu…

-¿Sucede algo…?

-Tienes un poco de helado…

-¿En don…?- la chica fue interrumpida por un beso que Ikuto le selló en sus labios en ese momento.

-Allí… en los labios… -respondió el neko

Amu se quedó atónita, no sabía que decir. Mientras que Ikuto le enseñaba su cara de neko ecchi.

-Ikuto… -murmuró Amu- … ¿Por qué hiciste eso…?

-Simplemente porque tenías helado de chocolate en los labios, además… fue el helado de chocolate más rico que he probado…

Amu se levantó de la banca y se comenzó a ir. Mientras que el chico la miraba fascinado, solo por probar esos labios de la chica, que desde la primera vez, le llamó la atención.

-Ran, Miki, Suu, nos vamos en este instante… -dijo la chica

-¡¿QUE?!- respondieron en coro las charas

-Como lo escucharon, nos vamos

-Ikuto, haz algo-nya… -respondió Yoru

-Ok… -respondió este, mientras que Amu discutía con sus charas- Amu, ¿podrías venir un momento…?

-Eres un neko-ecchi… -esa fue la respuesta de la chica

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto…

-¡Que no!

-¡Amu!

-¡Que no…!

-¡Amu…!

-Está bien, solo un momento…

Ella se comenzó a acercar al ojiazul. Mientras que el chico solo esperaba. Al estar junto a él, Amu lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres…?

-Lo siento, todo fue tan repentino, lo siento… en verdad…

-L-la ve-verdad no m-me mo-molestó nada de lo que tu hiciste

-¿?

-Si te digo la verdad, ¿me creerías…?

-Tal vez…

-Porque yo… Ikuto…

El chico esperaba con ansias la respuesta.

-Yo… te…

-¡Amu cómpranos una golosina!

Los dos se quedaron petrificados. Al fin Amu iba a confesarse, pero, los charas los interrumpieron.

-Ignóralos, ¿Qué decías?

-Olvídalo, no es nada importante…

-Oye…

-Sayonara, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela… vamos, chicas…

Ikuto se quedó allí sin decir nada. Solo observó como Amu se alejaba.

_-Al fin y al cabo, no creo que ella se de cuenta de lo que sentía en ese momento, tal vez Kaoru tenga razón, me gusta, pero… como demonios se lo voy a decir… _-se quedó pensando- _lo tengo… _

**Ja, ja, ja, creo que ya saben que hará Ikuto. En fin, perdónenme por no subir pronto este capítulo. Es que tengo problemas con mi compu. Bueno… espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, pero no olviden mandar otros. Los espero con mi otro capi, tal vez lo suba el lunes. No lo olviden: Amuto es lo mejor que haya pasado en Shugo Chara! Sayonara!!! **


	3. Quisiera decirle

**Yo fastidiando de nuevo. Espero que me hayan perdonado por no actualizar pronto. La compu dañada y… las clases. Durante todo este tiempo he estado metida en el mundo de otros animes, entre ellos Shugo Chara! Bueno, bueno, les dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Una chica nueva.**

_**Capítulo 3: Quisiera decirle…**_

Llegó lunes el día que todos los jóvenes odiaban, inicio de semana y por supuesto un día más de clases. La chica de ojos dorados se estaba alistando para ir a la escuela.

_-… cuanto desearía que esto nunca hubiera sucedido… _-pensaba mientras se encontraba desayunando- ¿_porque Ikuto me quito el chocolate esa forma? debo de estar soñando, ¿y porque le iba a confesar mis sentimientos así como así?_

_**Flash Back.**_

_-Si te digo la verdad, ¿me creerías…?_

_-Tal vez…_

_-Porque yo… Ikuto…_

_El chico esperaba con ansias la respuesta._

_-Yo… te…_

_-¡Amu cómpranos una golosina!_

_**End Flash Back.**_

Terminó de desayunar. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la escuela. Estaba en la entrada, pero se detuvo.

_-No quiero verlo, me ocasionara nerviosismo… _

-Oye –la voz del chico ojiazul la hizo reaccionar.

-Ah, bu-buenos días I-Ikuto…

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡No, no es nada!

-Lo siento…

-¿?

-Por lo que paso el sábado…

-T-te dije qu-que no me mo-molesto en lo ab-absoluto

-…

-Las clases ya van a comenzar apresúrate o llegaras tarde

-Espérame…

Los dos llegaron al salón juntos, pero al abrir la puerta…

-¡No puede suceder esto Ikuto-kun, ella es nueva no puede ser tu novia! –era Mine

-¿Ahora que es lo que quieres, Mine? además, ¿Qué ese eso de novios?

-Te vimos llegar con ella y también comentan que tuviste una cita…

Los dos se alarmaron.

-¿Quién inventó dicho comentario? –preguntó Amu

-Kakuzu-kun… -fue la respuesta de Mine

Ikuto volteo para poder ver a Kakuzu que se encontraba con sus amigos.

-Yo me encargo –dijo Tsukiyomi

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el culpable. Kakuzu se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul se le acercaba y se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tsukiyomi?

-Quiero que me expliques porque estas divulgando cosas que no te importan

-No te debe de importar –se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Amu

Al llegar, la tomo de su muñeca y la jalo hacia el.

-Hinamori-san me gusta, es por eso que dije todo eso…

-Tsk, suéltala Kakuzu

-No

-Que la sueltes… -Ikuto tenía toda la cara llena de odio

-No lo haré –dijo y la abrazó y quiso besarla, pero Ikuto se molestó y lo golpeó antes de que le pudiera hacer algo.

Kakuzu se quedó inconsciente y Amu tenía miedo y salió corriendo del salón. Ikuto la siguió. La chica se detuvo bajo un árbol de cerezo. Cayó de rodillas. Ikuto se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello y le dijo:

-No te preocupes Kakuzu no te hará daño de nuevo, yo te protegeré de el…

La pelirosa se le quedó viendo. Después se aventó sobre el. Ambos cayeron en el césped.

-Gracias, Ikuto…

Ella se sintió aliviada en ese momento. Ikuto la abrazó poco apoco. Luego la atrajo hacia el. La chica no evitó sonrojarse, por lo que bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. Los dos se pusieron de pie.

-Ikuto, el sábado quería confesarte algo…

-¿El sábado?

_**Flash Back.**_

_-Si te digo la verdad, ¿me creerías…?_

_-Tal vez…_

_-Porque yo… Ikuto…_

_El chico esperaba con ansias la respuesta._

_-Yo… te…_

_-¡Amu cómpranos una golosina!_

_**End Flash Back. **_

-Ah, si me acuerdo…

-Ikuto

-…

-Yo…

-…

-Yo…

-…

-Yo bueno tu…

-…

-¡Ikuto tu…!

-Ikuto el profesor te llama –era Kaoru

Amu bajo la cabeza.

-Será en otra ocasión… -dijo Amu

-¿Por qué?

-El profesor te está llamando, será mejor que vayas…

Ikuto se sintió triste porque Amu le iba decir algo que lo dejó dudando. Luego se dirigió a la sala de maestros.

-Con permiso… -dijo al entrar a la sala de profesores- ¿Por qué me mando llamar?

-Quiero que me expliques porque dejaste a Tsuruga-kun inconciente…

-…

-Tsukiyomi-kun…

-Profesor yo se lo diré…

_-Amu…_

-Hinamori-san, adelante, por favor hable…

-Cuando Ikuto y yo entramos al salón esta mañana, Mine-san le reclamó a Ikuto el porque habia llegado conmigo y que porque somos novios y tuvimos una cita, yo le pregunté quien le había comentado que tuvimos una cita y ella respondió que fue Kakuzu, Ikuto se molestó y decidió ir a reclamarle, cuando llegó junto a Kakuzu le reclamó, pero el se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde yo me encontraba y me tomó de mi muñeca y me jaló y le dijo a Ikuto que yo le gustaba y que por eso divulgó todo, Ikuto le pidió que me soltara dos veces, pero Kakuzu no quiso y estuvo a punto de besarme, pero Ikuto se molestó y lo golpeó y yo me asuste y salí corriendo del salón e Ikuto me siguió… eso es todo.

-Gracias Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi-kun… trataré de hablar con Tsuruga-kun, pueden retirarse…

Los dos salieron de la sala.

-Gracias Amu…

-N-no hay po-porque…

-Noviembre está acabando…

-Si y el viernes será primero de diciembre…

Ikuto se alarmó.

-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?

-No, no te preocupes…

Esa respuesta dejó confusa a la chica de ojos dorados, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Kaoru.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Amu se acercó al asiento de Kaoru.

-Kaoru-kun…

-Ah, ¿sucede algo Amu-san?

-¿Por qué Ikuto se alarma cuando escucha primero de diciembre, o acaso no le gusta hablar de ese día?

-No es que no le guste, es secreto, pero te diré…- dijo Kaoru- simplemente ese día es su cumpleaños… -le susurró al oído.

Amu se sorprendió.

-¡¿En verdad?!

-Si, yo le pienso regalar un collar, ¿y tú?

-No lo se… no sabía que era su cumpleaños…

-Será mejor si le regalas algo…

-¿?

-Necesito irme, Kyoko-chan me espera, ¡sayonara Amu-san…!

Amu se quedó pensando.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en el salón sola? –era Ikuto

-Ah, nada solo hablaba con Kaoru que se acaba de ir…

-¿De que?

-So-solo le hi-hice una pregunta… -sus mejillas de Amu estaban rojas.

-¿? como sea, vámonos a casa…

-Ah, está bien…

Ambos se dirigieron a sus casas. Amu llegó a su casa.

-Buenas tardes, mamá, papá, ami…

-Bienvenida a casa, ¿quieres cenar? –dijo su mamá

-No tengo hambre, tal vez cene más al rato…

-Ok

Ella se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar corrió y se tiró en su cama.

_-Primero de diciembre, el cumpleaños de Ikuto… ¿Qué podré regalarle? Kaoru dijo que le regalará un collar ¿y yo que? debo entregarle algo que valga la pena… _-pensó y luego se le vino a la mente…

_-Si te digo la verdad, ¿me creerías…?_

_-Tal vez…_

_-Porque yo… Ikuto…_

**-**¡No! –gritó

-Amu-chan, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Ran

-¿Por qué gritas como loca? –esta vez fue Miki

-¡El viernes es el cumpleaños de Ikuto!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –preguntaron las tres charas

-¡Y ni siquiera se que le voy a regalar!

-¿Por qué no le regalas galletas o algún otro dulce-desu? –preguntó Su.

-¡Eres todo un genio Su! –gritaron Amu, Ran y Miki

_-Pero… también quiero decirle… _-pensó Amu- _Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ¿no? _

**Tercer capi terminado, uf, me encanta el Amuto y finalmente está dominando Shugo Chara! ¿Pueden creer que Ikuto siendo sigiloso y tranquilo le de un beso a Amu enfrente de casi todas las personas que se encuentran en un aeropuerto? yo si, porque lo comprobé viendo el capítulo 43 del manga, (ojalá lo vean, pero los que ya leyeron ese capi deben saber). Bueno, ¡ES AMUTO! estoy ultra mega feliz de saberlo y una fan de Tadase que conozco ya admitió su derrota, (XD GENIAL). No prometo nada, pero se que actualizaré pronto, gracias por los reviews que me han mandado, pero me gustaría que me enviaran más, gracias y no olviden, ¡viva el Amuto! Sayonara a todos, XD! **


	4. Invitación

**Yo jo, jo con el capi 4. Je, je, je… estoy feliz porque se acercan las vacaciones de Diciembre y tendré tiempo para hacer funcionar mi mente para otros fics… (Solo espero que no me dejen mucha tarea, ¿Quién inventó la tarea? espero que este muerto ¬¬ bueno, creo que ya se murió).**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (es broma, no se la tomen a mal). La verdad odio a Tadase, por eso solo me dedico a pensar que talvez Peach Pit le den pena los fans de la pareja Amuto. Algún dia Amuto dominara el Universo y posiblemente la mente de las fans de Tadase, (nuevamente es broma).**

* * *

_**Una chica nueva.**_

**Capítulo 4: Invitación.**

Era otra linda mañana. Amu se encontraba aún despertando y haciéndose la misma pregunta de aquella noche.

_-¿Qué podré regalarle…? mañana es 1° de diciembre… _

-Amu-chan, ya te hemos dicho mil veces que le digas lo que sientes por el… -le dijo Ran

-¡Nunca! ¡Eso sería… blasfemia!

-Amu-chan… -dijo Miki con una gotita en la nuca

-Mejor me alisto y me voy a clase.

Pasó media hora y Amu salió de su casa rumbo al colegio.

_-¿Qué podré regalarle? ¡Vamos Amu, piensa, piensa! 1° de diciembre se acerca…_

-¿Sucede algo?

Amu se sobresaltó por escuchar una voz.

-Kaoru-kun, me has asustado…

-Lo siento, es que te iba a preguntar que es lo que le vas a regalar a Ikuto

-Ah sobre eso… aun no lo he pensado, pero en cuanto lo tenga te comunico, ¿está bien?

-Si cuento contigo, Amu-san…

-¿Qué pasó con el que aun no llega…?

-No lo se, debe haberse dormido… ¡Ha, allí viene, mira! –Dijo Kaoru apuntando hacia un lado de la carretera -¡Buen día, Ikuto!

Ikuto se percató de la presencia de su amigo y saludo desde donde se encontraba.

-B-B-Buen día, Ikuto… -saludó Amu al notar que Ikuto estaba cerca

-Hola, supongo que me estabas esperando -contestó

Ella no supo que decir y se quedó sonrojada. A Kaoru se le escapó una risita, ocasionando que los otros dos chicos se sonrojaran. Se dio cuenta de que Kyoko; su novia, había llegado a la escuela y dedicó una sonrisa a los otros dos chicos y luego corrió hacia su cierta chica.

-Creo que Kaoru nos ha dejado solos –dijo cierto chico de cabello azul

-Solos… -repitió Amu

-No le hace, vamos que se nos hace tarde.

-Etto… Ikuto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?!

-…

-¿I… ku… to…?

-Mañana, 1° de diciembre, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, es curiosidad…

-¿Me regalarás algo?

-¡¿?! –Amu se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta

-Lo siento, no debo presionarte –contestó Ikuto

-N-no es eso, sino que…

-… se nos hace tarde

-¿Eh? ah… sí.

Caminaron los dos juntos. Estaban tan cerca que Amu se sonrojó delicadamente. Ikuto notó el sonrojo de Amu y sonrió.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IKUTO-KUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eran varias jóvenes que se le acercaban al chico ojiazul. Al estar cerca de el, lo rodearon.

-¡IKUTO-KUN! NOS COMENTARON QUE MAÑANA ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS, ¿QUE TE GUSTARÍA QUE TE REGALEMOS?

-… … … -Ikuto no respondió lo único que hizo fue mirar a Amu que se encontraba de algún modo, algo triste, pero… ¿Por qué?

-¡POR FAVOR IKUTO-KUN RESPONDENOS!

-El les dará una respuesta a la hora de la salida, ¿están de acuerdo? –era Kaoru

- –contestaron las jóvenes

-Que fácil es deshacerse de ellas… -Kaoru lanzó un suspiro- ¿no crees, Ikuto…?

Ikuto tenía un rostro que demostraba tristeza. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que su amigo pensaba en 'ella'.

-Ikuto, se que es duro, pero tal vez se declarará pronto te lo prometo… -le susurró Kaoru a su amigo.

-Eso espero… -respondió mirando hacia donde se encontraba Amu.

Luego Ikuto se fue hacia donde estaba Amu y la habló. Los dos se fueron juntos a clase, mientras que Kaoru siguió en el mismo lugar, para luego alcanzarlos.

Terminaron las clases. Ikuto se quedó en el aula para hablar con el profesor. Amu salió al jardín y esperó a que salga.

-Tsk, este profesor me volverá loco… -se dijo pero luego notó que Amu estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Si, te quiero invitar a cenar mañana…

-¿Qué? –Ikuto se sorprendió- no es propio de una chica invitar a un chico a una… ¿cita?

-Eso dices, pero yo si ¿aceptas?

_-Claro, acepta, ella debe hacerlo por ser tu cumpleaños, por dios Ikuto-nya… _-pensó Yoru.

-Acepto. –fue la respuesta de Ikuto y no lo pensó dos veces.

-Bien, mañana en el colegio te digo donde nos reuniremos.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se despidieron. Cada quien se fue a sus respectivas casas.

Al llegar a su casa, Amu subió a su habitación. No le importó si saludo a sus padres. Cuando entró, se tiró en su cama.

_-¿Una cita? ¿Yo invitar a Ikuto? ¿Qué he hecho? resiste, todo saldrá a la perfección… _-pensó bien roja.

-Amu-chan, te ayudaremos… -le dijeron sus charas

-Chicas… -dijo Amu casi llorando- ¡gracias!

-Amu-chan, deberías de elegir un regalo y una ropa para la ocasión –exclamó Miki

-Miki tiene razón-desu… -dijo Suu

-Tu puedes, Amu-chan, ¡Go, go, Amu-chan! –dijo Ran

-Todas tienen razón…

-Probemos… -dijo Miki- ¡Dibujo, dibujar, dibujando!

Enseguida, la ropa de Amu cambió. Ella vestía una blusa negra de manga larga de cuello tipo polo, que tenía bordado unos corazones a un lado, una cinta color rosa púrpura atada a su cuello en forma de lazo y una falda de cuadritos color violeta muy corta, unas medias negras que llegaban antes de las rodillas y unos zapatos blancos.

-Te ves genial, pero algo no me gusta-desu… -dijo Suu

-¿Qué te desagrada Suu? –preguntó Miki

-La blusa…

-Ok, haré otro cambio… -dijo y comenzó a mover su brocha- ¡dibujo, dibujar, dibujando!

La ropa de la chica cambió de nuevo. Está vez, hizo que las charas se impresionaran. Vestía una blusa azul cielo de cuello tipo polo y botones del mismo color estampado con tres calaveras a un lado del pecho, una falda negra muy corta de tablones con un cinturón negro y unas botas color café oscuro con cordones que le llegaban antes de las rodillas, su cabello lo amarró a un lado con un broche en forma de "x".

-¿Y así? –preguntó Amu

-¡Te ves muy linda! –le contestaron sus charas.

-Gracias… -luego la ropa desapareció regresando a la normal

Luego se acostó en su cama y se durmió.

Por fin llegó el tan esperado viernes. Amaneció. Amu abrió los ojos y sintió el aire fresco de la mañana entrando por su ventana. Se levantó y se puso el uniforme (N/A: Espero que me perdonen, pero nunca puse como es su uniforme ^^U: no es el mismo que usa Amu, es el uniforme del colegio de Ikuto), se peinó y bajo a desayunar, luego se dirigió al colegio.

_-Bien, el día ha llegado, ¡estoy lista para darle ese regalo tan querido para mí!_

Estaba yendo vacilando, pero chocó contra alguien.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, soy yo…

-Ah, Ikuto…

-Buen día.

-Buen día, perdóname creo que te lastimé…

-No.

-Bueno… -se quedó pensando

-¿?

_-Por dios Amu, tienes que felicitarlo hoy es su cumpleaños… _-pensó para ella misma

-¡Felicidades! –Dijo la chica y lo abrazó cariñosamente- hoy es tu cumpleaños… -dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico- _dios… siempre quise estar así contigo… _-pensó.

Por su parte, Ikuto no dijo nada. Solo le correspondió al abrazo y acarició los cabellos rosas de la chica.

-Gracias… -le susurró.

Amu solo sonrió. Kaoru llegó.

-¡Iku-!- se detuvo al encontrarlos abrazados- con que ya… ¿eh? –murmuró

Ninguno de los dos planeaba separarse. Ambos estaban muy cómodos. Pero el timbre del colegio los hizo reaccionar. Al escucharlo se asustaron y Amu se separó rápidamente.

-Lo-lo siento… -dijo la pelirosa

-No me molestó nada… -respondió Ikuto con una dulce sonrisa

_-¡Kyaaaaa, siento que me desmayo…! _–pensó Amu (N/A: y de seguro que ustedes también)

-Se nos hace tarde tortolitos… -dijo Kaoru

-Kaoru-kun tiene razón, vamos Ikuto

-Está bien.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia su colegio. Entraron como si nada. Todas las jóvenes veían con un aura morada a su alrededor a Amu.

_-Que miedo… _-pensó

De pronto, Mine salió de la nada.

-¡Hinamori Amu, no voy a permitir que sigas abrazando a nuestro tesoro más preciado!

-Pe-pero…

-¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun, te protegeremos de esta bestia!

Ikuto no le hizo caso a Mine, solo tomó a Amu de la muñeca y se la llevó.

-¡Ikuto-kun, no me dejes en ridículo! –gritó al notar que los demás alumnos se reían de ella.

Por fin terminaron las clases. El día pasó volando. Amu se quedó en el salón e Ikuto salió, pero se quedó para esperarla.

-¡¿Por qué a mi?! –dijo Amu llegando por un árbol de cerezo

-¿Qué paso?

-¡Ikuto! ah temo que tendré que estudiar más, porque casi todas los problemas de matemáticas me salieron mal.

-¿Dónde?

-¿Dónde?

-¿Dónde será la cita?

-¡Ah! se me olvidaba, te veo frente al restaurante Italiano a las 8:00 p.m. ¿ne?

-De acuerdo.

-Sayonara Ikuto, quedamos entonces…

-Ok, nos vemos…

Los dos se marcharon. Amu corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su casa. Entró.

-¡Buenas noches, mamá, papá, Ami! –dijo y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Al llegar a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj, eran las 6:45 p.m.

-Chicas, prepárense.

-Si- dijeron las charas en coro.

**¡¡¡Hola!!! Regresé. Temo decirles que este fic solo será de cinco capítulos. Es que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que también será un Amuto. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi. Espero ansiosamente sus reviews y gracias por ellos también, Tsukiyomi Yuki se despide una vez más. Gracias a Himeko-chan que me apoya en eso de: Tadagay. Espero que actualices pronto para saber la conti de tu fic. Sayo!!! **


	5. Feliz cumpleaños Ikuto

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VACACIONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Al fin, lindas y hermosas vacaciones… ^o^ Tendré tiempo para aparecer en las pesadillas del mini rey. JA, JA, JA, ¡ES QUE LO ODIO! En fin, regresé con mi mente llena de inspiración y con un poco de ayuda de las imágenes de Amuto que tengo seguiré con nuevos proyectos, (que serán un poco de todo). Prepárate para sufrir más Tadagay… **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, te odio Tadase, por eso solo me dedico a pensar que todo será Amuto. Algún dia, Amuto dominara el Universo y posiblemente la mente de las fans de Tadase.**

_**Una chica nueva.**_

**Capítulo 5: Feliz cumpleaños Ikuto.**

El resto de los minutos, volaron. Eran las 7:40 p.m.

-Miki… -dijo Amu después de bañarse.

-¡Dibujo, dibujar, dibujando!

La ropa de Amu cambio. (N/A: Creo que ya sabrán como la vistió Miki, lo mencioné en el capi anterior. Es que me da flojera volverlo a mencionar.)

Cuando el reloj marcó las 7:50, Amu salió de su casa como un rayo. Llegó al lugar acordado con Ikuto.

-Al fin… llegué… -dijo la chica mientras Suu la estaba abanicando con su delantal.

-Amu-chan, le pudiste pedir a Ran que haga cambio de personalidad… -dijo Miki

-¡Calla! –dijo Amu en chibi

-Eh… hola…

-¡! –Amu se asustó por escuchar una voz muy conocida

-¡Iku! –se quedó callada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada…

-Vamos…

-Ok.

Comenzaron a caminar. Ella estaba nerviosa, pero el no. Al llegar al restaurante, lo primero que hicieron fue cenar y luego conversar un poco. La cena terminó. Los dos volvieron a salir del lugar.

-¡La cena estuvo deliciosa-nya! –gritó Yoru

-¡Lo mismo decimos! –gritaron las charas de Amu.

-¡Vayamos a jugar! –gritó Miki a los otros tres charas y luego, los cuatro se reunieron en forma de círculo y comentaron

-Es la oportunidad de Amu-chan, así que dejémoslos solos… -susurró Ran

-Ok. –dijeron y luego se marcharon

Ikuto y Amu se sentaron en una banca que había en el parque que se encontraba frente al restaurante.

-Etto…

-¿?

Amu comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso.

-Toma… -dijo al estirar sus brazos.

-¿Qué es?

-Hmmm, un regalo para ti

Ikuto lo tomó. Era una cajita blanca con un moño azul

-¿Lo puedo abrir?

-Eh, claro…

El chico lo comenzó a abrir. Se sorprendió al ver el contenido. Era una pulsera de plata con unos dijes en forma de cruz.

-Gracias.

-No hay porque.

_-Amu-chan, es el momento…_ -pensaron las charas

Ikuto seguía admirando su regalo.

-Ikuto…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Etto… po-podrías cerrar un momento los ojos…

-¿Eh? ¿Para que quieres que lo cierre?

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Hmp. ok.

El chico cerró los ojos. Suspiró. Lo miró muy bien.

-Ikuto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahora puedes abrirlos…

-¿Por-?

Amu le dio un beso a Ikuto inesperadamente. Ikuto se sorprendió mocho que hasta acabó correspondiéndole a la chica. Tardaron un **buen **rato besándose. Luego se separaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños… Ikuto… -dijo un poco sonrojada

-Gracias… -dijo también sonrojado

Ambos no sabían que decir después de eso. Ikuto sonrió.

-Amu…

-¿Qu-que pa-pasa?

-¿Te gusto?

-¿Po-porque ha-haces e-esa pre-pregunta?

-Tu dime si o no, y no aceptaré un no se…

-Si… y mucho…

Ikuto volvió a sonreír.

-Amu…

-¿Qu-que su-sucede?

-¿Podrías esperarme aquí un momento?

-S-si…

Ikuto se fue. Después de diez minutos, regresó corriendo. Se puso de rodillas ante ella, y le estiro su mano.

-¿Una rosa roja?

-Si…

-Gracias…

-Amu…

-¿?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡! –Amu se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta

-¿Qué pasa? si no quieres, tan solo dímelo… -dijo el peliazul

-Ikuto…

-¿Si…?

-Acepto, me gustas mucho, me enamoré de ti a primera vista… si quiero ser tu novia…

Ikuto sonrió y luego se acercó al rostro de la chica y depositó un beso en sus labios.

-Te amo… -dijo el chico

-Y yo a ti…

Los charas se encontraban felices. Al fin ellos dos aclararon sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué pasará si todo el colegio se entera?

-Nada, solo sabrán que estoy enamorado de ti…

-I-Ikuto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…

Estaban a punto de volver a darse un beso, pero el celular de Ikuto sonó. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

_Ikuto:_

_Novios… ¿eh?_

Se asustó y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Amu

-Kaoru…

-¿Qué tiene Kaoru-kun?

-Ya sabe que somos novios…

-Pe-pero como…

-No se… -Ikuto se puso a buscar por todo el parque, hasta que dio en el blanco.

-¡IKUTO! –gritaba su amigo desde el otro lado del lugar

-Kao…

-Hmp. –Amu se comenzó a reír

-Me imagino cuantas críticas recibiré el día de mañana cuando todas las fans de Ikuto se enteren de que soy su novia… -se dijo a sí misma

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, es hora de que me vaya…

-Te acompaño…

-Está bien.

Ikuto acompaño a Amu hasta su casa. Ella estaba feliz al haber aclarado sus sentimientos hacia Ikuto.

-Te veo mañana en el colegio… -dijo el ojiazul y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

-Hasta mañana… -susurró la chica mientras contemplaba a Ikuto marcharse.

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, en mi fic ellos dos son novios, je, je, esa era la idea desde un principio ^^U En fin, gracias por esperar este capi, agradezco a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews, me gustaría que me enviaran más para poder saber lo que opinan de cada capi. ¡MUERTE A HOTORI TADASE! y ¡VIVA EL AMUTO! Sayonara.**


	6. Accidente

**Hay dios. Regresé aunque dije en el capi 4 que el fic solo será de 5 capítulos. Bueno, es que todas ustedes me inspiran en seguir escribiendo y ahora que tengo más ideas para este fic, seguiré con el. Espero que les haya gustado el capi anterior. Temo decirles que el miércoles regresé a la escuela. (¡¿Por qué?! .) Bueno, trataré de hacer todas mis tareas a tiempo para seguir con mis historias**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Una chica nueva.**_

**Capítulo 6:**

-Amu-chan… Amu-chan… -susurraba Ran cerca de Amu, que aún, estaba en la cama- ¡Amu-chan!

La chica se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alterada.

-Es hora de levantarte, Amu-chan. –dijo Miki

-Ah, era eso…

-¡Te quedan cinco minutos para que cierren las puertas del colegio-desu! –gritó Suu

-¡Noooo!

-¡Go, go, Amu-chan! –decía Ran

-¡Rayos, regresar del parque ya tarde, ocasionó que me quedara dormida!

-Pero valió la pena… -dijo Miki- ¿o no?

A Amu se le cruzó aquellos momentos con Ikuto.

_**Flash Back.**_

_-Amu…_

_-¿?_

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_-¡! –Amu se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta_

_-¿Qué pasa? si no quieres, tan solo dímelo… -dijo el peliazul_

_-Ikuto…_

_-¿Si…?_

_-Acepto, me gustas mucho, me enamoré de ti a primera vista… si quiero ser tu novia…_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

-Supongo que Amu-chan morirá hoy… -dijo Ran

-Pero Ikuto lo impedirá –dijo Miki

-Chicas… -dijo al terminar de vestirse- vamos…

Al salir de su casa, Amu se encaminó hacia el colegio. No tardó mucho en llegar. Cuando por fin llegó, notó que todas las chicas del colegio la miraban celosas, con odio en sus rostros.

_-¡Tengo miedo! _–pensaba

Mine se le acercó, (N/A: Si no se acuerdan de ella, por favor lean el capi 1) la agarró por los hombros.

-¡Imposible! ¡Es mentira, Ikuto-kun no es tu novio!

-¿Cuánto apuestas? –le preguntó Amu con tono desafiante

-¡Te apuesto que Ikuto-kun no te quiere!

-¡Mientes, Mine-san!

-¡No es cierto! –gritó y le dio una cachetada.

Amu se quedó sorprendida. Se molestó aún más y le devolvió la cachetada a Mine. Mine se molestó, y lanzó a Amu al suelo. Amu la tomó del uniforme y jaló a la otra chica. Así comenzaron a pelearse. Se agarraron a golpes. Las otras chicas del colegio solo observaban, no sabían como reaccionar. Mine se puso de pie y golpeó a Amu, ocasionando que su mejilla quede roja. Amu casi lloraba, pero se aguantó, por lo que se puso de pie y le dio una patada a Mine. Los demás estudiantes percataron la pelea y se acercaron haciendo una bolita alrededor. Amu seguía dándole patadas a Mine, Mine reaccionó y aventó a Amu contra el muro. Amu se golpeó la cabeza y cayó inconciente al suelo. Mine se asustó y huyó. Los demás se acercaron con Amu y la ayudaron.

-¡Llamen al director!

-¡Igual a Tsukiyomi!

-¡Vayan tras la loca! (N/A: Mine, obvio)

- - - CON IKUTO - - -

Ikuto se encontraba en el aula. Esperaba la llegada de Amu.

_-Ayer fue un gran día, Amu… _-pensaba, hasta que…

-¡Tsukiyomi, Tsukiyomi! –gritaba un chico

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ikuto

-¡Hinamori-san…!

Ikuto se asustó y corrió. Cuando llegó hasta el lugar, vio a Amu en el suelo. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la enfermería del colegio. Al llegar, pidió ayuda y enseguida la atendieron, Kaoru llegó.

-¡Ikuto!

-…

-¿Pero que ha pasado?

-No se… Amu está muy mal… -dijo mientras observaba el suelo

-Ikuto…

-Tsk, maldita sea la que le hizo esto…

Llevaron a Amu en un cuarto. Pasaron los minutos y el doctor le dijo a Ikuto que Amu se encontraba bien. Ikuto suspiró aliviado. Entró al cuarto. Amu se encontraba acostada en una cama, él se acercó hacia ese lugar y se hincó a un lado.

-Amu… perdóname, fue mi culpa que te haya pasado esto… -decía mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la cama- los siento… -sintió una mano suave sobre su cabeza.

-No fue tu culpa, fue mía, Mine empezó pero yo seguí…

-¡¿Fue Mine quien te hizo esto?! ¡Juro que ahora…!

-Calma Ikuto… estoy bien… eso es lo que cuenta… -dijo Amu

Ikuto se levantó y abrazó a su novia con delicadeza, intentando no lastimarla más. El chico soltó una pequeña lágrima que enseguida corrió una de sus mejillas. Amu le acarició el cabello. Le correspondió al abrazo.

-No te preocupes, debes ir a clases…

-No, me quedaré contigo… -luego se sentó en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

Las horas pasaron. Ikuto se quedó en la enfermería con Amu. Al finalizar las clases, Kaoru ayudó a Ikuto para llevar a Amu a su casa. Al llegar, los dos chicos entraron, ya que no había nadie en casa de Amu. Llevaron a la chica hasta su recamara.

Amu agradeció a ambos chicos. Luego, se durmió. Ikuto se quedó con ella, le prometió que se quedaría con ella hasta el día siguiente. Kaoru se retiró.

Las horas pasaron, el chico seguía con la pelirosa. Hasta que llegó la noche, los padres de Amu llegaron e Ikuto se marchó.

Amu le había dicho que diría alguna excusa para que sus padres no se preocuparan tanto. Ikuto aceptó, pero no del todo convencido. Se marchó de la casa de Amu, ahora el problema de la chica, era inventar una buena excusa.

* * *

**Tsuki: Que bien, al fin la escuela me permitió actualizar. **Baila** Bueno, se que salió '**_**algo' **_**corto, pero aún así actualicé. Espero que les haya gustado… **

**B!: Lo que pasa, es que Tsuki sigue babeando con Edwuard…**

**Tsuki: ¡B!, se supone que solo aparecerías en **_**'Una semana con un neko enfermo'**_**! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! **

**B!: Hay Tsuki, se nota que no me quieres… ¬¬ **

**Tsuki: No es que no te quiera B! es que eres muy metiche… **

**B!: ¿A quien llamas metiche, señora de Tsukiyomi Aruto… ¬¬# **

**Tsuki: No me quejo, ya que Ikuto es la misma imagen de Aruto, en cambio tú, te quejas porque te proclamé la señora de Hyuuga, pero de Hyuuga Hiashi… JA, JA, JA, JA… **

**B!: Hoy mueres Tsuki…!**

**Tsuki: Nooooooo, no me mates… **comenzando a correr lo más rápido posible** **

**B!: ¡Acuérdate que vamos en el misma escuela, grado y salón… te puedo matar ahí mismo! **

**Tsuki: **Sigue corriendo** **

**B!: ¡¡¡Morirás mañana aunque escapes hoy, Tsuki!!!**

**Tsuki: **Ya se alejó****

**B!: Tsk, agradezco a las personas que enviaron reviews anteriormente a Tsuki, la loca. Es que a ella se le olvidó y como la estaba amenazando, huyó, esta vez fue ella quien huyó cobardemente. Gracias por todo…. sayonara y prometo someter a Tsuki con la peor tortura de su vida si no actualiza pronto, je, je, ya se… con el Tadagay… **

**Tsuki: **Gritando a lo lejos: Noooooooooo** **


	7. Preludio de un obstáculo

**Bien, he llegado al capi 7 de este fic, y eso que pensaba solo poner 5 capis, pero creo que tenía mucha inspiración, es por eso que he continuado. Y también agradezco a las personas que siguen mis fics, es que siempre me envían reviews y eso me hace feliz, les pido unas muy sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado por mucho tiempo, la mejor compensación que les puedo otorgar, es que subí dos capítulos de cada fic.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Una chica nueva.**_

**Capítulo 7: Preludio de un obstáculo. **

Amu suspiró una vez más aún sobre su cama. Sus tres charas la observaban con detenimiento. Se había acordado lo que le había dicho a su madre:

_**Flash Back.**_

— _Mamá… —la llamó con una voz muy baja._

— _¿Si…? —respondió la madre mientras se volteaba para escuchar mejor lo que su hija le quería decir._

— _¿Te molestaría si te quito un poquito de tiempo?_

— _No… ¿te sucede algo?_

— _Verás… ésta mañana hubo una pelea entre una compañera y yo… —volvió a suspirar, pero ésta vez lo hizo un poco más calmada— me dañe un poco la cabeza al golpearme contra el muro del colegio…_

— _Y… ¿a qué se debe esa pelea? —en la voz de la madre, se podía notar algo de seriedad_

— _No te quiero decepcionar… y quiero ser sincera contigo —Amu bajó un poco la cabeza— pero… es que… al entrar al colegio conocí a un chico llamado Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el chico que les había mencionado con anterioridad, supuestamente, él me iba a ayudar a estudiar, pero en vez de eso, se fue enamorando de mí y yo también —la madre alzó una ceja— apenas ésta semana me lo dejó claro… y como verás, yo no soy de esas chicas que se dejan llevar por esos sentimientos, pero de alguna forma no fue así y sin tu permiso, me convertí en su novia, espero que no te decepciones… —Amu se quedó ahí._

— _Amu-chan, no estoy decepcionada, el que estés interesada por alguien en especial, me alegra que ya no seas tan rencorosa como eras de pequeña, ahora tienes 16 años —en su rostro se pudo divisar una sonrisa acogedora de una madre orgullosa— aunque creo que no me molesta nada el saber que tengas novio, pero tendrás que traerlo un día…_

— _Madre… —la chica se sintió aliviada— por supuesto que se los presentaré… _

— _Pero… ¿por qué te peleaste con la otra chica?_

— _Porque ella tenía envidia, se había enterado de que el chico que le gustaba desde antes me gustaba y se había convertido en mi novio… —hizo una pequeña pausa— ella se acercó y me agarró por los hombros, así que me comenzó a meter cizañas y yo le respondía que no era cierto y luego me dio una cachetada, y luego de eso, el problema se engrandeció hasta el grado de llegar a unas graves consecuencias…_

— _Amu-chan, debemos arreglar esto… —la señora puso una cara de preocupación— ¿Qué pasaría si te hubiera hecho más daño?_

— _Gracias madre, ahora me siento aliviada… _

_La madre de Amu sonrió. Ella se volteó para dirigirse a su recamara. _

— _Espera… _

— _¿Eh?_

— _¿Cómo llegaste a la casa con ese dolor en la cabeza?_

— _¡Ah! E-esto…_

— _Ikuto te trajo, ¿no es así?_

— _Hmp… —Amu se sonrojó y la madre sonrió victoriosa. Después de esto, su madre le aseguró hablar adecuadamente con su padre, lo más delicado posible, o acabaría haciendo un drama._

_**End Flash Back.**_

La chica pelirosa suspiró una vez más. Ésta vez lo hizo por satisfacción, su madre había aprobado su relación con Ikuto, pero… ¿Qué dirá su padre? Lo más probable es que haga su drama de una hora, y como su hermanita aún es linda, tal vez lo acompañe en ese momento de drama, así que tendría de donde salir de esa situación. Las tres charas aún observaban.

En eso estaba pensando cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Enseguida se levantó de su cama para tomar su celular.

— Hola, habla Amu…

— _Será mejor que no digas tu nombre con tanta confianza… _

— ¡Ikuto! ¿Qué pasa?

— _Sólo hablo para asegurarme de que te encuentres bien, ¿ya les comentaste el problema a tus padres?_

— Sólo a mi madre, mi padre está muy cansado, mi mamá me aseguró de que tratará de comentárselo por mí, y además le dije sobre nuestra relación… y la razón por la cual me peleé con Mine…

— _¿Y que te dijo? ¿No te regaño? ¿Te prohibió nuestro noviazgo?_

— Nada de eso, me lo aprobó

— _No importa, lo único que me interesa, es que estemos así y que tú no estés mal, ya he hablado con mis padres, mi madre se alegró, mi padre igual aunque lo disimuló, Utau se puso a gritar y yo me quedé en vergüenza, curioso ¿no? _

— Ikuto… que bueno que tus padres estén de acuerdo…

— _Hay que admitir que a veces los padres están más felices que sus hijos…_

— Está bien, pero asegúrame de que tu familia es buena gente…

— _Te lo aseguro, nos vemos… _

— Adiós.

— Amu-chan, ¿Quién era? —le preguntó Ran a su dueña

—Ikuto…

— Al parecer le preocupas demasiado… —exclamó la de color azul

— Ikuto-san es un buen chico-desu… —Suu era demasiado dulce

— Gracias, chicas…

Amu dejó su celular a un lado de su cama y se acostó. Sus charas se metieron en sus huevos. Tenía mucho sueño y también le seguía doliendo la cabeza. Lo que no quería, es ir al colegio la mañana siguiente. Aparte de que se iba a encontrar con Mine, no quería prestar nada de atención a sus clases.

Luego de eso, cayó en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó sin necesidad del despertador. Eran las 7:00 a.m. La primera vez que se levantaba tan temprano para asistir al colegio. Sus charas se le acercaron.

— Amu-chan… ¿ya te encuentras mejor…? —le preguntó la pequeña chara azul

— Ah, creo que si…

— ¿Aún te duele la cabeza…? —le dijo la de color rosa

— Desu… —fue lo único que respondió Suu

— Estoy bien, no se preocupen…

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al tocador para arreglarse como debía. Bajó a la primera planta y se encontró con sus padres, quienes desayunaban. Se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó, su padre la observaba fijamente, la madre igual.

— Amu-chan… —la llamó su madre— he hablado con tu padre…

— La respuesta es que… —su padre suspiró. Amu se encontraba nerviosa— lo acepto…

A Amu casi le salían lágrimas en los ojos. Quería llorar de felicidad, se encontraba tan contenta. Se levantó de la mesa y abrazó a sus padres. Luego de eso, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al colegio, sus charas prefirieron quedarse en casa. Para ella, el camino le quedó corto ésta vez, llegó pronto al colegio. Algunos se alegraron al ver que estaba sana y salva.

Amu siguió su camino, se encontró a Ikuto en el pasillo.

— ¡Ikuto! —gritó y el chico se volteó— ¡Ikuto!

— Amu, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Si, algo mejor, ¿Por qué?

— Porque ya me preocupabas…

— Hm, mejor vayamos al aula…

— Ok

Los dos de dirigieron a su aula. Al entrar, todos miraban a Amu preocupados, después se le acercaron mientras le hacían preguntas de toda clase como; '_¿Te encuentras bien, Hinamori-sempai?' '¿Mine te hizo algo grave?' '¿Cómo has estado desde ayer?' '¿Aun te duele la cabeza?' _etc. Amu solo sonrió y les agradeció a sus compañeros por haberse preocupado de ella. Todos se callaron cuando vieron entrar a Mine.

Ella se acercó a Amu, e Ikuto se puso delante de ella para proteger a su novia. Mine solo lo miró.

— Siento lo que pasó ayer, Amu… —intentó disculparse, Amu abrió la boca para responderle, pero Ikuto la interrumpió

— ¡¿Qué lo sientes?! ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho si ella se encontraría gravemente herida?! —Ikuto se encontraba furioso— ¡No vengas a decirle que quieres recompensarlo porque seria mentira!

— Ikuto-kun yo…

— Mine-san… —Amu se acercó a ella— te perdono adecuadamente, pero solo quiero que sepas, que si esto hubiera sido más grave, no se si te hubiera perdonado…

Todos se asombraron, incluso Ikuto.

— Así que… —Amu la miró a los ojos— nunca lo vuelvas a hacer, porque si es por un hombre, no te preocupes, en el mundo hay muchos…

Mine se alegró y agradeció a Amu, se retiró y se fue directo a su lugar. Ikuto abrazó a Amu, ella le correspondió al abrazo. Después, se dirigieron a sus lugares, porque el profesor estaba por entrar.

Las clases fueron aburridas, todos se encontraban fastidiados, algunos conversaban con su compañero de al lado por lo bajo, otros jugaban avioncitos, o simplemente dormían, solo Ikuto no se encontraba tan aburrido, ya que tenía su entretenimiento a su lado; Amu. La comenzó a fastidiar y hacerle preguntas que ni ella podía responder. Eso realmente le agradaba. Los cuatro charas estaban fuera jugando.

El timbre sonó y dio aviso al fin de las clases. Todos se alegraron y se retiraron. Ikuto salió junto con la pelirosa de su aula. Recorrieron el pasillo y se encontraron a una bola inmensa de estudiantes alrededor de "algo o alguien". Los dos se miraron algo confundidos, pero después se unieron para ver que pasaba. Se colaron entre algunos estudiantes, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Se encontraron con un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos color rojizos, de estatura ni tan bajo ni tan alto, era más o menos de la edad de ambos. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el par de chicos. Les sonrió.

— Mucho gusto, Hinamori-san… —se acercó a Amu y le besó la mano— me llamo Hotori Tadase…

Mientras Ikuto y los cuatro charas veían la escena putrefacta. Los demás estudiantes, solo observaban atónitos.

* * *

**¿Pero que rayos hace Tadagay ahí? Esa es la pregunta más probable que ustedes se hagan es este momento. ¡Pobre Amu, está contagiada con gaymenes! (Si, si, por obligación, tendré que decir que PaIn No TeNsHiN lo dijo así que…).**

**¡¡Espero ansiosa que les haya gustado el capítulo!!**

**El Tadagay querrá hacerle la vida imposible a los dos, pero no podrá.**

**Perdón por la demora, aunque creo que estos capítulos serán algo cortos (más o menos 4 o 5 páginas de Word). Es que casi siempre se me viene la flojera y no hago nada de nada. Agradezco la colaboración de Laura, mi nueva amiga, quien me dio la idea de que podría meter a un acosador o algo por el estilo, (más bien, diría metiche-gay). Bueno, sin más que decir me despido, sin antes recordarles que me dejen aunque sea un review.**

**Acuérdense que les agradeceré demasiado sus reviews y que probablemente Ikuto les vaya a visitar.**


	8. Una nueva molestia

**Bueno, como les dije que serían dos capítulos de cada fic, les traigo el otro cap, aparte de que les dejé con un suspenso de que… ¿Qué hace Tadagay en el fic? ¿Y cómo reaccionará Ikuto? No seguiré fastidiando así que…**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Una chica nueva.**_

**Capítulo 8: Una nueva molestia.**

Amu aún se encontraba en shock. Ikuto seguía mirando la mano de su novia y los curiosos, miraban con detenimiento al chico peliazul, mientras murmuraban. _¿Quién rayos era ese tarado que había besado la mano de __**su**__ Amu? ¿De donde demonios había salido? _Y sobre todo, _¿Cómo rayos la conocía? _Aquellas tres preguntas, pasaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del ojiazul. Ran, Miki y Suu tenían sus ojos en blanco.

Tadase se separó de Amu y la miró a los ojos. La chica se quedó de la misma manera.

— Hinamori-san… es un gusto volverme a encontrar contigo… —le sonrió, la chica retrocedió un poco— desde que ambos terminamos la secundaria, no te había visto…

Amu volteó la mirada hacia Ikuto, quien veía con indiferencia la escena, con una ceja alzada. Amu le lanzó una mirada al peliazul que decía _"Claramente, a este no lo conozco…" "Haz algo o ayúdame". _Ikuto suspiró. Tadase se percató de que Amu no le tomaba importancia, _"si eso funcionaba con casi todas las chicas, ¿Por qué con ella no?" _

— Hinamori-san… —Amu se volteó y al notar que no la soltaba, zafó su mano del agarre con coraje.

— No me vuelvas a tocar… rubiecito enano… —todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica, Tadase se quedó petrificado por la forma que lo habían tratado. Ikuto simplemente sonrió victoriosamente. Ran suspiró, Miki hizo fiesta, Suu suspiró aliviada y Yoru observó a su dueño.

— Oh, lo siento, tal vez no me recuerdes… —comenzó a hablar, aunque Amu no tenía ni la más mínima intención de prestarle atención— pero estudié contigo en la secundaria… —Amu alzó una ceja— pero tengo que decirte que tú nunca me tomabas en cuenta, es más, tuve el valor de dirigirte la palabra una vez, pero volteaste a verme y de nuevo te iba a hablar, pero fui interrumpido… —Amu dio un suspiro de fastidio.

— Tal vez te suene grosero lo que te voy a decir… —lo miró con algo de rencor— pero esto me está fastidiando y además, yo no te recuerdo y tampoco recuerdo si alguna vez tuviste el valor de hablarme, ya que me fastidiaba que casi todos los chicos del colegio me dirigieran la palabra… —Tadase abrió más los ojos— así que… simplemente no te recuerdo y no te conozco…

Ikuto se acercó a los dos chicos, al notar que Tadase lo miraba, se acercó al oído de Amu.

— Amu, no me gusta nada el comportamiento de este niñito, mejor vámonos… —Amu le hizo caso a Ikuto, así que tuvo que cortar la conversación con Tadase.

— Rubiecito… debo irme, me estás atrasando… —dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a marcharse junto con su novio.

— ¡Hinamori-san…! —Tadase le gritó y quiso tomar a Amu de su mano, pero Ikuto se molestó y le pegó la mano con su mochila negra. Tadase lo miró algo enojado. Los estudiantes seguían mirando.

— Enano, será mejor que dejes de fastidiar a mi novia, o acaso quieres que te parta la cara… —Ikuto lo retó, el rubiecito se quedó frente a él. Obviamente, Ikuto era mucho más alto que el chico rubio _((N/A: ¿Acaso no entienden que es gay?))_

Ikuto siguió su camino de nuevo junto a la pelirosa y sus charas. Tadase llamó una vez más a la chica. Ikuto volteó la mirada y Tadase hizo lo mismo.

— ¿En que maldito idioma quieres que te diga que dejes a Amu en paz? —el peliazul se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Tadase. El otro chico hizo lo mismo. Se repartieron miradas de odio.

— No lo haré, deseo hablar con ella de algo muy importante, por cierto, no me trago el cuento de que ella sea tu novia…

Ikuto se molestó aún más y tomó a Tadase del cuello de su camisa con la mano izquierda.

— ¡Maldito niñato, te juro que si le haces algo te parto la cara de idiota que tienes! —le gritó, Tadase solo sonrió.

— Hazlo si puedes… —lo reto.

Grave error.

Ikuto cerró la mano derecha, dispuesto a darle el golpe al niñato ese. El rubio cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe que nunca llegó. Ikuto sonrió irónicamente. Tadase abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa cínica del ojiazul.

— Vaya, parece que eres un gallina… —le exclamó el rubio

— No vale la pena pegarle a un idiota afeminado como tú, además, malgastas mi tiempo, _mi _novia me está esperando, no quisiera tocarla con las mismas manos con que te agarré, eres una escoria… —Ikuto lo soltó y Tadase se acomodó la camisa.

— Temo que no eres alguien valiente… —lo miró con la cara de bobo que tiene— ¿o acaso eres un cobarde?

— Ja, el único cobarde aquí, eres tú… —Ikuto se dio unas cuantas palmaditas en su mejilla derecha— si te crees tan hombrecito… anda… no dudes y dame una golpiza… —Tadase retrocedió— ¿o acaso quieres eres una niñita…? —Ikuto le demostró su sonrisa irónica una vez más.

— No quiero quedar mal frente a Hinamori-san, así que… me despido… —se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no sin antes, trató de despedirse de Amu, pero ella lo ignoró e Ikuto, lo impidió.

Los estudiantes felicitaban a Ikuto, quien fue el único que tenía el suficiente valor en ese momento. Después de eso, se dirigió hacia Amu y se encaminaron hacia sus casas. En el transcurso, hablaron sobre el niñato afeminado y todo lo relacionado con él, pero Amu, decía que nunca lo conoció, cosa que era verdad. Ikuto seguía molesto. Ran, Miki, Suu y Yoru apreciaban cada comportamiento de los chicos.

El chico, por más que se encontraba molesto, decidió ir de paseo a la casa de Amu, antes de irse a su hogar. Los dos llegaron cansados, así que Amu invitó a Ikuto a que pase a su casa para comer algo. Sus padres se asombraron al ver que el chico entró.

— Ikuto-niichan… —exclamó Ami y corrió para abrazar al chico.

Ikuto abrazó a la pequeña y se dirigió con ella hacia la sala. Amu presentó a Ikuto. Su madre se alegró y su padre sintió que le faltaba aire. Toda la familia se rió por la actitud del padre.

La madre de Amu, tenía lista la cena, así que invitó al novio de su hija a que se quede a cenar con ellos. Ikuto aceptó con gusto. En el transcurso, estuvieron platicando, riendo, etc. La cena fue muy divertida. Cuando acabaron, Amu invitó a Ikuto para que suban a su habitación. Allí podían platicar adecuadamente de lo acontecido hace unos largos minutos.

Llegaron a la habitación e Ikuto tomó asiento en la cama de la chica. Amu se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Sus charas se dirigieron a sus huevos.

— Alguna objeción… —dijo el chico.

— Ni siquiera lo conozco, es un bueno para nada que solo se me acercó y me besó la mano, básicamente es un estúpido… —Ikuto se tiró hacia atrás para acostarse en la cama y miró el techo.

— Ciertamente, es un idiota, afeminado, loco, estúpido, bueno para nada, idiota, niñato, tonto, maldito, desgraciado… no se que más… —el peliazul suspiró. Amu lo miró— juro que si te toca, acabará quemado en ácido o aceite hirviendo… —la chica sonrió.

— Oh vamos, no te creo capaz… — le dijo Amu al chico. Ikuto se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Qué no me crees capaz? Oh Amu, al parecer empiezas a perder la cabeza. Amu sonrió una vez más, se acercó a Ikuto y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla derecha.

— No he perdido la cabeza, desde el golpe que ocasionó Mine, aún recuerdo que somos novios… —Ikuto sonrió y jaló a la chica, para luego aprisionarla entre el colchón y él. Amu se sonrojó violentamente— ¿A-ahora que piensas ha-hacer…? —Ikuto se acercó a su cuello.

— Nada bueno… —le besó el cuello. Amu trataba de empujarlo— aún me gustas y mucho… —bajó un poco su boca y la volvió a besar.

— I-Ikuto-hentai… —Amu trataba de zafarse, pero no podía— suéltame… —se sentía erizada al sentir los finos labios de su novio sobre su cuello… — I… kuto… —él la seguía torturando por medio de besos delicados.

El ojiazul se separó de ella y observó que estaba demasiada sonrojada. Eso hizo que le den más ganas de seguirla besando. Se acercó a ella y le abrió el primer botón de la blusa de uniforme, Amu comenzó a hacer pucheros. Ikuto sonrió y abrió el segundo botón. El chico estaba algo sonrojado. Siguió su actividad, le abrió el tercer botón, la pelirosa quiso hacer a un lado la mano de Ikuto. El chico pensó en besarla…

Los cuatro charas observaban a sus dueños "tan ocupados". A las chicas casi le salían sangre por la nariz, mientras que a Yoru, una gota en su nuca.

— ¡¡¡Amu-neechan, Ikuto-niichan!!! —era Ami quien los había interrumpido. Ikuto emitió su típico sonido _"Tsk" _Amu suspiró aliviada, tenía de novio a un hombre tan pervertido y que a veces, y que podría rebasar el límite.

— Ami, me da gusto verte… —dijo la hermana, Ikuto se mordió el labio inferior. Ami observó la blusa de su hermana.

— Nee-chan, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con nii-chan…? —Amu parecía confundida— tu blusa está abierta… —la pelirosa jaló la sábana de su cama y se tapó el frente. Ami la miró haciéndose miles de preguntas.

— Na-nada Ami, di-dime… ¿para que has venido…? —la chica mayor estaba sonrojada violentamente.

Ikuto sonrió por el comentario de la pequeña.

— Mamá dice que están buscando a Iku-niichan…

— ¿Eh? —los dos chicos se miraron

Después de eso, Amu se acomodó la blusa como debía y bajó junto con Ikuto, Ami y las cuatro pequeñas criaturas. Escucharon voces de la madre de Amu y otra persona, al parecer estaban sosteniendo una conversación. Los tres se asomaron en la sala. Ikuto suspiró, Amu se asombró y los ojos de Ami se convirtieron en grandes estrellitas, se encontraba emocionada.

— Ikuto… —habló una chica. Aquella era rubia, delgada y de ojos color morado, era realmente hermosa. Ikuto suspiró y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Utau… —Amu se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de aquella chica tan hermosa. Utau dirigió su mirada hacia Amu.

— ¿Qué hago aquí…? Simple. He venido a visitar a mi futura cuñada, ya que no te tomas la molestia de presentármela… —Utau se encaminó hacia Amu.

Amu se sorprendió al ver a la chica tan de cerca. Era realmente sorprendente que Hoshina Utau; una gran Idol y modelo le hablara y se acercara a ella.

— Me llamo Tsukiyomi Utau, mejor conocida con el apellido Hoshina, pero no es el verdadero… —le extendió la mano a la pelirosa— es un gusto conocerte, Amu… —la otra chica no sabía como reaccionar en ese momento, pero después, aceptó el saludo.

— El gusto es mío, realmente no puedo creer que tú seas Hoshina Utau… eres una persona muy bella… —Utau se sonrojó levemente.

— No, me da mucho gusto que la novia de mi hermano sea linda y hermosa… —ambas sonrieron. Ikuto suspiró.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado? —le preguntó Ikuto a su hermanita.

— He estado investigando demasiado tiempo sobre quien es Hinamori Amu, ya que tú no te has tomado la molestia de presentármela… —lo miró con una ceja alzada— además, deduje que estarías aquí, así que he pasado a visitarte, Iku…

Ikuto miró a Amu y ella comenzó a reírse. Ami se acercó a Utau.

— ¡¡¡Wooo!!! Utau-chan… —exclamó Ami mientras le brillaban los ojos— eres tan hermosa y muy linda… —Utau se acercó a la pequeña

— Al fin conozco a un fan más, que sea parte de la familia… —le acarició el cabello.

— Corrección, son dos… —dijo Ikuto.

Utau miró a su hermano y le sonrió— Así que Amu también… —se le acercó y la abrazó— tengo el presentimiento de que nos llevaremos de maravilla… —la chica rubia le guiño un ojo. Ikuto volvió a suspirar, ésta vez lo hizo pesadamente.

— Utau, nos has interrumpido… —le dijo Ikuto a su hermanita.

— ¿Interrumpido…? —se preguntó la rubia.

— Así es, nee-chan y nii-chan estaban en el cuarto de nee-chan y ella tenía la blusa abierta.

— ¡¡¡AMI!!! —gritó Amu, Ikuto se sobresaltó y Utau se sonrojó demasiado y se tapó la boca con sus dos manos. La madre de Amu sonrió.

— Ami-chan, será mejor que vayas a jugar a tu habitación… —le dijo su madre.

— ¡¡¡Está bien!!! —Ami abrazó fuertemente a los cuatro charas y se los llevó.

— Amu-chan —dijeron las charas de la chica mientras estaban siendo asfixiadas por la pequeña.

— Ikuto —exclamó el gatito por lo mismo.

A Utau, Amu e Ikuto le salieron una gota en la nuca a cada uno. Después de eso, los tres chicos subieron a la habitación de la pelirosa para conversar de algo. Las dos chicas se encontraban tan entretenidas sosteniendo una conversación demasiada interesante para sus oídos. Ikuto estaba allí, sentado como si fuera sido olvidado.

Tanto la rubia como la pelirosa, se llevaban tan bien. Ikuto suspiró resignado y quería encontrar algo más divertido para hacer. Llevaron más de media hora allí. Hasta que Utau tocó el tema de los charas.

— Amu, he visto que tienes unos guardianes charas muy lindas…

— Gracias, ¿Cómo es que las puedes ver…?

— También tengo dos… —sonrió— Iru, Eru… —llamó a dos pequeñas charas. Una tenía apariencia de Angelita y la otra de Diablita. Ambas eran demasiadas curiosas.

— Son lindas, Utau… —exclamó Amu.

— Gracias, Amu…

Las dos cortaron su conversación al escuchar pasos por el pasillo.

— ¡¡Nee-chan, he venido por mis juguetes!! —era Ami quien había entrado a la habitación de la chica. Sus ojos tomaron forma de estrellas cuando divisó a otras dos pequeñas criaturas— ¡¡¡Más genial chara!!! —gritó y abrazó a las dos pequeñas.

— ¡Utau-chan! —gritaron ambas.

Utau sonrió y les hizo un adiós con una mano, a Amu le salió una gota en la nuca e Ikuto suspiró pesadamente de nuevo. Ami se marchó de la habitación de su hermana con dos juguetes más.

El reloj marcaba las 10:00 p.m. Los tres chicos aún se encontraban conversando. No sin antes mencionar que Ikuto se les había unido a la conversación después de media hora metido allí. Ambas chicas adoraban molestar al único chico que se encontraba con ellas. Le hacían comentarios verdaderamente vergonzosos, Ikuto deseaba no encontrarse allí.

— ¡Ah! Aún me acuerdo que a Ikuto le eché mi papilla de manzana cuando éramos niños. Trataba de alimentarme y como yo no quería comer esa cosa, le lancé toda la taza, se veía realmente gracioso… —la rubia comenzó a reírse y después contagio a Amu.

Ikuto estaba totalmente aburrido y enfadado por los comentarios de su hermanita.

— Que gracioso… —Amu no paraba de reír. Utau la miró fijamente.

— Ne, Amu… —la llamó— ¿desde cuando te enamoraste de mi hermano…? —esa pregunta dejó a Amu algo aturdida. A Ikuto también le interesaba, así que no dijo nada— Amu… —se acercó a ella— ¿Fue cuando entraste al instituto?

— Ah… n-ni yo lo se… —buscaba como justificarse

— Tú también Ikuto, ¿desde cuando te comenzó a interesar Amu? —Ikuto cerró los ojos.

— ¿Te interesa? —le preguntó algo fastidiado.

— ¡¡Demasiado!! —respondió la Idol

— Tal vez deberías buscarte a un hombre que soporte tus tonterías… —le dijo Ikuto.

— Mooo, no seas así… —Ikuto sonrió.

— Utau, es hora de irnos… —le dijo el chico a la rubia.

— Ok, Iku-niichan…

Utau abrazó fuertemente a Amu, realmente se habían vuelto grandes amigas. Ikuto se acercó a su novia y la miró. Utau observaba cada movimiento de su hermano. Ikuto se acercó a Amu y le dio un beso en los labios. Utau gritó, Amu se sonrojó e Ikuto se enfadó. Se dirigieron a la recamara de Ami, para poder encontrarse con sus charas.

Amu abrió la puerta de la recamara de su hermanita. Se encontraron a todos los charas en la casita donde se supone que deberían estar las muñecas de la pequeña, la cual, se encontraba sobre su cama durmiendo. Las seis pequeñas criaturas hacían lo mismo. A cada uno de los chicos le salieron gotitas en la nuca. Ikuto se acercó a Yoru y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa. Suspiró aburrido y lo metió en su respectivo huevo.

Utau sonrió al notar que sus dos charas vestían con ropa muy elegante. Así que se las quitó y las dejó encima de una sillita. Colocó a cada una en sus huevos. Amu hizo lo mismo que Utau. Después de eso, bajaron a la primera planta. Utau se despidió una vez más de Amu e Ikuto la volvió a besar, no sin antes taparle la boca a la rubia para que no haga lo mismo que hizo anteriormente.

Así, los hermanos Tsukiyomi se retiraron de la casa de los Hinamori.

* * *

**¡Hasta que por fin terminé! Me llevó bastante tiempo redactar este capítulo.**

**Les aclaro que Utau no se había presentado a Amu. Ella solo había sido mencionada en el primer capítulo, pero nada más.**

**¡¿Qué dicen?! ¡¿Les gustó, no les gustó?! Quisiera saber que opinan de nuevo para poder seguir adelante con mis ideas. OJO. El fic está a punto de terminar, así que me encantaría que me dejaran aunque sea un review, porque me he dado cuenta, que los reviews disminuyen, y yo no sé porque. Me siento realmente satisfecha al terminar estos dos capítulos junto con los otros cuatro.**

**El título de este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con Utau, así que, mejor les digo que me refiero a Tadase, quien se estará metiendo en la relación Amuto, pero los detalles, lo sabrán conforme vaya avanzando el fic.**

**Respecto a las actualizaciones; sólo esta vez actualicé por separado. Ya que no había tenido tiempo de redactar por igual. Les prometo que la próxima vez, actualizaré en los tres de una sola vez, aunque no estoy segura de cuando será, ya tengo casi terminado el que sigue de **_**"Una semana con un sexy neko enfermo" **_**el de **_**"Mi vecino preferido" **_**ya lo tengo todo planeado y ya lo he redactado todo, solo faltaría el siguiente de este fic, que ya tengo la idea en mi cabeza, pero que aún me falta redactar.**

**Así que me tomará como una semana o dos en actualizar. Espero que no les haya molestado el que no haya actualizado pronto, (supongo que ya llevo un mes). Me encantaría agradecer a las siguientes personas por sus reviews que dejaron en el capítulo 6:**

**Así que, muchísimas gracias también a los que me agregaron como su autora favorita y a sus alertas, les juro que me inspiran demasiado. **

**Me despido y acuérdense; ¡¡¡Los quiero mucho!!! ^_^ **


	9. Pesadilla

**¡Hola! Con respecto a este capítulo, agárrense que habrá mucho drama, así que… sigamos con el fic, bueno, cabe destacar que debo pedirles disculpas por no actualizar pronto, como mencioné en mis otros fics, mi computadora se quemó y tuve que reescribir los capítulos en la computadora de mi padre, por su comprensión gracias, espero seguir contando con ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de la total autoría de las Peach Pit. Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tales como algunos más, (ejemplo Kukai).**

_**Una chica nueva.**_

**Capítulo 9: Pesadilla.**

Se había levantado tan temprano para terminar la tarea. Se había desvelado la noche anterior, tantos pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza. Esa noche fue la mejor y la peor en su vida. Ikuto estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en su habitación sin saber el porqué. Todo estaba deshecho, el mundo que quería crear al lado de Amu se había borrado.

Anoche llegó a su casa con una sonrisa embozada de oreja a oreja. Pero casi media noche, le llegó un mensaje proveniente de un número desconocido. Lo abrió y apretó su puño con mucha fuerza, no podía creer lo que visualizaba. _"Espero y lo disfrutes… baka"_.Pero entre todo eso había una foto, una foto que delataba las acciones de su novia a sus espaldas, una imagen verdadera en donde la pelirosa besaba al hombre que más detestaba. Se podía sentir placer en aquel beso, pero por Kami-sama, la chica estaba disfrutando del beso.

El agua de la regadera se llevó todos esos pensamientos impuros, llenos de odio y sobre todo, llenos de tristeza, decepción, angustia, ya no podía con ese dolor. ¿Acaso Amu había fingido amarlo? ¿Acaso ella lo había engañado diciéndole que no conocía a Tadase? Sacudió la cabeza y cerró la llave de la regadera. Salió como si nada hubiera pasado; se sentó sobre su cama y respiró profundamente. La única mujer que amaba lo había traicionado.

Terminó de secarse el cabello; se dirigió hacia el armario para sacar su uniforme y vestirse para ir directo al colegio. Ya no debería pensar miles de cosas, si Amu no lo quisiera, ella se lo diría a la cara. La conocía muy bien, pero no estaba tan seguro. Siguió con sus labores, decidió tomar de una vez su mochila y dirigirse al instituto.

… … … … … … … … … …

Sollozaba con todas las ganas del mundo. Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho la noche anterior, cosa de la cual ella no tuvo la culpa. No lo soportaba, estaba casi segura que _"aquello" _llegaría a los oídos de Ikuto.

_Anoche estaba descansando en su cama, después de darse una ducha. Un mensaje realmente extraño le llegó. Pensó que era Ikuto, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió en donde se encontraba su celular. Abrió el aparato y se encontró con algo extraño. "No lo soporto, solo verlo a tu lado me dan ganas de matarlo" Necesito verte, al menos que quieras que mate a tu noviecito ese". Se espantó demasiado y cerró el móvil con fuerza. Su corazón tenía miedo, latía rápidamente. _

_Salió corriendo de su casa. Eran más o menos las once de la noche. Anduvo casi por todo el parque más cercano, pero no encontró a nadie. Estaba cansada, así que decidió tomar asiento en una banca. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de adivinar quién era la persona que le había enviado el mensaje._

—_Pensé que no vendrías, Amu._

_Se giró asustada, encontrándose con el último hombre con el que se quería encontrar._

— _¿Qué quieres? No bien por gusto, solo vine por la amenaza._

_Tadase se acomodó al lado de Amu, ella intentó alejarse, pero el chico rubio la aprisionó y le dio un beso en los labios. Amu no supo cómo reaccionar, así que solo se quedó en estado de shock y cerró los ojos por tener miedo. Se escuchó un pequeño sonido y Tadase se separó de Amu, ella seguía en la misma posición. _

— _¿Lo has captado? Kakuzu_

—_Si, como dijiste._

—_Adiós Amu, ojalá esto no llegué a manos de tu novio o ya verás las consecuencias._

Todo se había esfumado en ese entonces. Las lágrimas no se contuvieron de sus orbes ambarinos y brotaron rápidamente. Se tapó la cara intentando no recordar la noche anterior, pero todo era inútil. Amu se encontraba desilusionada por todo lo acontecido con Tadase.

Se colocó el uniforme dispuesta para ir al colegio. Tendría que mirar a Ikuto a los ojos, aunque no sabía exactamente cuál sería su reacción. Se encaminó hacia el instituto.

… … … … … … … … … …

_Entonces el tiempo se detuvo, los pájaros que cantaban alegremente dejaron de entonar hermosas canciones, ya nada tenía sentido. Allí estaban, uno enfrente del otro, tratando de visualizar poco a poco cada acción de su pareja. Amu estaba putrefacta e Ikuto serio como nunca antes._

… … … … … … … … … …

Estaban tan entretenidos ante la mirada del otro. Nunca habían se habían imaginado que una situación así sucedería en toda su vida, se les veía muy felices el uno al lado del otro.

—Amu.

—Ikuto.

—Necesito que me digas que es esto. —Ikuto abrió su celular y Amu miró aquel. Se tapó la boca al notar que se trataba de lo último que quería recordar.

—Ikuto, ¿Por qué tienes eso?

— ¡Creo que porque tu nuevo amor me lo envió!

— ¡Tadase es un idiota, yo nunca quise hacerlo!

— ¡¿Si no quisiste hacerlo porque estabas con él anoche?

— ¡Porque amenazó con matarte!

— ¡Deberías haberme llamado primero, Amu! ¡¿Crees que un maldito, estúpido niñato me mataría? ¡Ni que el muy afeminado fuera narco o secuestrador!

— ¡Pero…!

—Pero nada. Hasta aquí llegamos, no entiendo porque no me dijiste que lo amabas a él y no a mí, debiste decirme que había otro hombre en tu vida, entonces hubiera entendido.

—No lo conozco, Ikuto. Te amo. ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Al menos me hubieras avisado sobre lo que te había dicho. En vez de eso te dejaste llevar y le correspondiste. Eras lo único que verdaderamente amé. ¡Yo te amaba Amu y tú me pagaste con eso!

Las lágrimas no se contuvieron. Amu comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Ikuto solo trataba de no hacer lo mismo. Estaba totalmente destrozado, estaba casi seguro de que Amu lo había engañado. Se despidió de Amu y siguió su camino, en cambio ella, se encontraba desahogándose en el suelo.

_¡Nooo! ¡IKUTO!_

… … … … … … … … … …

Se encontraba en su cuarto. Su rostro que antes era alegre y hermoso, ahora parecía horrible, estaba pálido. El oso de peluche que Ikuto le había regalado, lo tenía abrazado con todas sus fuerzas. Aun podía embriagarse con el aroma del chico que contenía el oso. Todo su mundo, toda su vida, no tenía sentido, era nada sin él.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Ikuto había terminado con ella. Sentía que ya no era nadie. No asistía a clases, no comía ni bebía nada. Desde eso se encerró en su cuarto solitariamente. Sus charas siempre estaban preocupadas por ella, pero con el paso del tiempo, se encerraron en sus huevos para no volver a salir.

Amu estaba más delgada de lo habitual. Ya no quería seguir allí, necesitaba que él esté allí presente para darle todo el amor que necesitaba.

Sin Ikuto, ella no era nada.

… … … … … … … … … …

Dejó de tocar su violín. Aun asistía a clases, pero ya no era tan participativo como antes. Kaoru trataba de animarlo en algunas ocasiones, pero todo era inútil. Sin Amu, él ya no podía hacer nada. Yoru permanecía siempre en casa, dentro de su huevo. Ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para querer matar a Tadase.

Hablando de él, siempre lo burlaba. Decía que era una basura, una escoria. Existió una ocasión en donde Ikuto ya no lo soportaba y decidió fracturarle la nariz. Se había vuelto loco, y lo único que pensaba al ver al chico rubio; _"Tu me robaste a Amu, devuélvemela" _aun así, ya no recordaba nada de aquella noche.

Aquella noche en donde su vida dejó de girar en torno a la chica.

… … … … … … … … … …

Nadie era el mismo. Amu quería desaparecer de la faz del mundo. Todo el mundo ya no existía para ella, cada vez que se miraba al espejo se decía a sí misma una sola frase.

"_Eres una tonta, por eso Ikuto ya no te quiere"_

Y rompía en llanto. Sus padres trataban de localizar a Ikuto para preguntar si sabía la razón por la cual, Amu se sentía de esa manera. Siempre era un fracaso.

Su celular aun estaba vivo. Tenía la más mínima esperanza de que Ikuto le llamara uno de estos días. Se había vuelto loca, escribiendo en todas partes; _La esperanza muere al último_.

Sintió que ya no podía, sin Ikuto no era nada. Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó una tijera.

_Ahora o nunca._

Entonces una mano la detuvo. Volteó la mirada y se encontró con tal esperado chico.

—No lo hagas, aun te amo.

…

—¡IKUTO!

—Hm, ¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó el chico que se encontraba a un lado de ella. Estaba a su lado todo el tiempo, durmiendo como el lindo neko que era su novio.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sintiendo su aliento golpeando su rostro, otorgándole un calor acogedor, una mirada llena de ternura al despertar. No se pudo resistir, lo abrazó lo más fuerte posible, él asombrado, le otorgó todo el cariño que ella necesitaba.

—¡I-Ikuto! —aun estaba en sus brazos— estás aquí… ¡no te fuiste!

—A-Amu, ¿de qué hablas?

—Soñé que me dejabas, todo mi mundo gira en torno a ti, que Tadase me besó y que Kakuzu había tomado una fotografía para luego enviártela, y que… ¡al día siguiente rompiste conmigo! —soltó un llanto como nunca, estaba asustada— ¡estaba a punto de suicidarme y llegaste, me detuviste!

—Amu… —Ikuto le sonrió tiernamente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con su camisa— ya paso… fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla, a poco crees que te besarías con Tadase, ni que fuera hombre, ja, ja —soltó una pequeña carcajada— aun así, antes de romper contigo, le rompería toda la cara de niñito que tiene, para comprobar si es verdad lo del beso, te creería más a ti que a ese mocoso…

Amu se sentó en la cama. Ikuto hizo lo mismo y la abrazó una vez más.

—Gracias, Ikuto. —le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

—Hey, no es allá, es aquí. —dijo apuntando su boca mientras hablaba en tono provocativo.

—Hmp, tendrás que ganártelo, neko-hentai. —se separó de él y se puso de pie. — Hablado de neko-hentai, ¿en dónde estoy?

Miró a su alrededor. Esa recamara no era suya, pero… ¿en dónde estaba? Sentía muy a fondo que esa no era su casa, y para variar, tenía una camisa blanca gigantesca encima de un pequeño short.

—I-I-I-Ikuto, esto es…

—Sí, mi casa, mi recámara y mi camisa, el short es tuyo.

—¡Kyaaaaa! —gritó ocasionando que Ikuto tapara sus oídos.— ¡¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Explícame que es esto!

—Viniste a ver a Utau, ella no se encontraba, ¿acaso no te acuerdas?

—Lo siento. La verdad no. Ja, ja, ja.

— ¿Te quedas o te vas?

—Supongo que esperaré a que ella venga. ¿Por qué precisamente estoy durmiendo en tu cuarto?

—Solo que te desmayaste por verme sin camisa y en bóxers… supongo…

La cara de su novia subió de tono. Ikuto sonrió.

—Creo que con esa mente pervertida que tienes, piensas otras cosas. Je.

—Ikuto, ¡¿Y por qué sigues sin ponerte nada de ropa, aun sigues tal y como te vi anteriormente?

—Al fin te acuerdas.

—Eres un idiota. Pero debo agradecerte por estar conmigo al momento en que desperté.

—Soñar con Tadase hace daño, mejor sueña conmigo.

—Trataré, pero no soñaré cosas pervertidas contigo si eso crees.

—No he dicho nada, tú lo has dicho.

Ikuto sonrió y abrazó a Amu.

—Espera a Utau, no debe tardar.

—Sí, tienes razón.

**Hmp, no le creo a Amu, solo fue a "visitar" a Utau como pretexto, pero la verdad, la verdad, fue por Ikuto.**

**Bueno, les he dejado un capítulo más de este fic que está casi por terminar. Les agradezco a las personas que me han dejado reviews, han agregado esto a sus favoritos, etc. En especial a:**

**X-Yuniko-Dark-X: **_Bueno, todas quieren ver a Ikuto-sama de esa manera con Amu. Pues gracias por decir que quedó muy bien el capítulo anterior, mil gracias, aunque siento mucho no haber subido el capítulo desde hace mucho, gracias por tu review, espero otro._

**Miry-Chan: **_Ja, ja, ja. A mí también me hubiera gustado que el mini-rey muera, aunque no sería mala idea ponerlo más adelante. Pues, esto es lo más rápido que pude subir el capítulo, trataré de actualizar más rápido, Thank You for the review._

**Yunaa Chaan: **_¡Yunaa Chaan! Me alegra ver que tu sigues también este fic. Ja, ja, me encantan tus comentarios. Pues no me pude registrar a esa página web donde perteneces, pero espero que me expliques más detalladamente donde es, porque casi no entendí nada, yo pertenezco a la religión Ikuteista que hay aquí en fanfiction, gracias por tu review._

**Aki-Takarai: **_Wooo, me alegra ver que dejaste cinco reviews en distintos capítulos. Si… tenía que poner a Tadase de malo, o no sabría qué hacer, que asco. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, espero otro. _

**LuNaShinRa: **_¡Yo también amo el Amuto! Pues me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y el capítulo. Gracias por agregarla a tus favoritas. Te agradezco de igual manera por el review. _

**Leoni Tao91: **_¡Sí! ¡Ikuto es súper tierno aquí! Aunque también lo preferimos como es en realidad (pervertido, alegre, sexy, etc.) es único en Shugo Chara!_

**Love-Amuto 19: **_Je, claro que lo voy a seguir, espero hacerlo lo más pronto posible y con más rapidez. Ja, ja, ja, gracias por el review, inspiras muuuchooo._

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora, aunque fueron solo siete, je, no importa, de todos modos sonrió al leerlos y en algunos me carcajeo como loca. Muchas gracias, los espero en el siguiente capítulo, (advertencia: Tadase aparecerá allí ¬¬). **

**Agradezco a mi amiga Ale-chan por la grandiosa idea en este capítulo, solo que la plasmé como un sueño, espero que eso no te moleste. Aquí esta la continuación que siempre me pedías, perdón por el retraso.**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
